Hombres Necios
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque a lo largo de la historia se han llegado a ver grandes amores, pero así como se recuerdan con suspiros soñadores aquellos inmortales corazones, no hay que dejar de lado esos otros que nunca se correspondieron. Aquellos hombres necios que se encapricharon con quienes no eran para ellos. Barón/Helena. Rodolphus/Bellatrix. Blaise/Pansy. Scorpius/?
1. Baron Sanguinario & Helena Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**__Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".__**

**Ya sé que debería de andar actualizando mis long-fics, pero es febrero y aunque estoy más sola que un perro y con espíritu de Halloween en realidad, se me antoja hacer una lluvia de fics con temáticas románticas. Así que no me pude resistir al ver el reto, que siendo Drabbles no tardaron mucho en llegar a mi cabezota. Aunque tras re-leerlos, caigo en cuenta que más que amor se percibe mi despecho... en fin, pequeños detalles.**

**^^ ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hombres Necios<strong>

****1.- Morimos por tu estupidez y mi impulsividad****

Había ido a buscarla por ordenes de su madre. Le había tomado poco más de un año dar con ella, pero lo había logrado al final. ¿Y como no? ¿Quién mejor que él para encontrar a Helena? ¿Quién sería más persistente que él, cuya motivación era el amor? Si, iba a llevarla de regreso con su madre, la venerable Rowena que ya estaba al borde de la muerte, pero más que nada la llevaría con él, de vuelta a su lado. No importaba que no le correspondiera, con estar bajo el mismo techo que ella se daba por bien servido.

Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron ser tan fácil como a él le hubieran gustado. ¡Mujer terca! ¿Qué no entendía que no le iba a pasar nada malo? ¿Qué no entendía que a nadie le importaba que hubiera robado a su propia madre? No, no lo entendía y aferrada a no dejarse llevar, lo había sacado de sus casillas. Él solo había gritado, se había acercado y por Merlín que él jamás le hubiera hecho daño. Pero ella se tenía que resistir, tenía que apuntarlo con su varita y él como buen Slytherin tan solo se había adelantado para asegurar su supervivencia. Había sido un impulso, casi un reflejo de auto preservación. Tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de atravesarle el pecho a la mujer que amaba con su propia espada.

—Lo siento... de verdad lo siento —susurró entre lagrimas, hincado a un lado del cuerpo inerte de la mujer—. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto?

Estaba molesto con ella y sobre todo consigo mismo. Se odiaba por lo que había hecho y sabiendo que no sería capaz de vivir con la culpa, tomó aquella misma espada y su propio abdomen atravesó, recibiendo la muerte con paciencia, resignado a arder en el infierno por su pecado. No obstante, sin saber como y sin explicación, de repente se encontraba de regreso en Hogwarts. Quizás todo había sido un sueño, se dijo. Pero entonces la vio, traslucida y de un color platinado, su gran amor caminaba hacia a él. Mentira, no caminaba, iba flotando. No había sido un sueño... Estaban muertos los dos.

—Te odio —murmuró la mujer, pasando a su lado, inexpresiva y con una voz fantasmal.

—Y yo siempre te amaré —fue lo último que le dijo él, comprendiendo que había un castigo peor que el infierno para él. Pasaría la eternidad contemplado su crimen, viviendo sin vivir y contemplando como el alma de aquella mujer de la que se había enamorado profundamente se iba marchitando por su culpa. Era su culpa, él la había matado y por eso se había ganado el apodo del Barón Sanguinario.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal? Después de pensar un buen rato caí en cuenta de que ahí hay una pareja intrigante a la que se le podría sacar mucho, pero no seré yo la que se de a esa tarea. Aún así me intrigó y ojala les gustara un poquito c:<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Rodolphus & Bellatrix Lestrange

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**__Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".__**

**Y ya que andamos aquí... **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hombres Necios<strong>

****2.- Para locos nosotros, yo más que tú****

La noche de bodas hubiese estado llena de suspiramos y gemidos en cualquier habitación de una pareja normal, pero claro está que ellos estaban lejos de ser considerados normales y por ello es que el silencio reinaba en sus aposentos. Ella se peinaba frente al espejo, tarareando una canción y él sentado en la cama, la observaba como una obra de arte en movimiento. Aquello había sido un matrimonio por conveniencia, por apariencia e incluso por tradición. Ella tenía muy claro que no le amaba ni una pizca, pero era su deber como primogénita el honrar a su familia y casarse con un sangre limpia, uno que de preferencia compartiera sus ideales. Él por su lado, si la amaba con locura y solo por eso había aceptado aquel juego, dejando que Bella creyera que lo estaba usando a su conveniencia.

Aquel era un juego de dos, donde ciertamente ambos salían ganando. Él tenía ahora como esposa a la mujer que quería, mientras que ella se independizaba de su familia. La nueva Madame Lestrange tenía la libertad de hacer lo que se antojara y conociendo a Bella, la mujer viviría para la causa de Lord Voldemort. Él no se opondría, ¿por qué oponerse a algo que también apoyaba él? Así que, ¿qué mejor trato que aquel? Él le ofrecía todo y sin pedirle nada a cambio. Verla, admirarla y ahora sentirla suya, era lo único que Rodophus necesitaba para ser feliz. Aunque en el fondo sabía que ella solo tenía un amo, pero no había que entrar en detalles, ¿cierto?

Sin resistirlo más, se levantó y se colocó detrás de ella. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no era la clase de mujer que se dejaba seducir y tampoco la obligaría a nada porque no era su intención. Solo se había acercado porque tenía algo que decirle, algo que había estado dando vueltos en su cabeza desde que se habían formado los Caballeros de Walpurgis y que ahora se sentía con todo el derecho de manifestar.

—Un día me matarás, lo sé y no me importa —murmuró suave a su oído, disfrutando de ese momento en el que su ahora esposa estaba tranquila y le permitía acercarse lo suficiente—. Solo hazme un favor —pidió, bajando todavía más la voz—. Cuando lo hagas, hazlo lento y goza con mi dolor. Quiero irme al infierno recordando tu sonrisa —finalizó, depositando un beso detrás de su oreja y alejándose enseguida para salir de aquella habitación que no compartirían aquella noche.

Bellatrix no reaccionó de buena a primeras, tal vez porque le costaba un poco aceptar que su marido en realidad le hubiese dicho aquello y sin embargo, media sonrisa se coló en su rostro al final. Lestrange estaba loco, tanto o quizás más que ella. Lastima que ella seguiría aspirando a entregarle su vida a otro mago, a su señor Tenebroso.

* * *

><p><strong>De éste me hubiera gustado escribir más, para desarrollar la idea, pero el limite de palabras me hizo llorar D:<strong>

**Espero que se entendiera y que no les pareciera tan malo. Cualquier critica, comentario o demás, es bien recibida c:**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	3. Blaise Zabini & Pansy Parkinson

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**__Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".__**

**Aunque mi musa se está durmiendo, aquí está el tercero.**

**^^ Espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hombres Necios<strong>

****3.- Viviré esperando, un día entenderás****

La invitación les había llegado. Draco y Astoria se casarían en unas semanas más. Tal vez por eso es que él se había armado de valor para ir a verla con una firme proposición. Él siempre la había querido, desde Hogwarts, desde que ella se dejaba manosear por uno de sus mejores amigos. La había respetado por ser la novia de Malfoy. Había guardado distancia para no lucir como un aprovechado. Le había ofrecido todo como consuelo y aunque al final Pansy lo había rechazado, diciendo que lucharía por el amor del rubio, Blaise se había convencido de que aquella era su oportunidad.

Lamentablemente los sueños son muy frágiles y mientras se construyen castillos de cristal en el cielo, las piedras lanzadas por los mortales no tardan en romperlos. Frente a ella, hincado y mostrandole un anillo de diamante, le había pedido matrimonio a Pansy. ¿En que estaba pensando? Pensaba que la quería y que con la noticia de que Malfoy sería hombre ajeno, quizás ella recapacitaría, pero no. Aferrada, argumentando algo de impedir la boda, la morena se había negado de nueva cuenta.

—Soy un hombre muy paciente, Pansy —dijo el moreno tranquilo y con su dignidad intacta, guardando en su bolsillo el anillo que la mujer acaba de despreciar—. Se van a casar y cuando sientas que no puedes más, estaré ahí con los brazos abiertos. No importa cuanto te tardes, un día lo entenderás —puntualizó Blaise, marchándose por donde había venido.

Parkinson podía pasar toda su vida rechazándolo, pero él podía pasar toda la vida insistiendo hasta que fuera suya. Todo era cuestión de ver quien se cansaba primero y si Zabini tenía algo muy claro, era que el perdedor no iba a ser él.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, ¿qué más puedo añadir? Mejor diganme ustedes que piensan.<strong>

**Aun no me decido con quien emparejar a Scorpius para el drabble de la tercera generación, pero lo consultaré con la almohada xD**

**¡Un montón de gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! ^^ Espero que disfruten el fin de semana y nos seguimos leyendo en un rato.**

**¡Besos y gracias de nuevo!**


	4. Scorpius Malfoy & Lily L Potter

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**__Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".__**

**Pues porque no podía faltar, no me resistí a la idea al final.**

**^^ Ojala que os guste.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hombres Necios<strong>

****4.- Caerás, tarde que temprano todas caen****

Otra vez, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo lo dejaba en completo ridículo frente a más de uno. No importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba como se viera, lo que le regalara o las ofertas que ofreciera. El joven rubio, hijo del antiguo príncipe de Slytherin, se llevaba burlas marca diablo, cada que hacía algún intento para conquistar a la pequeña hija de los Potter. En un principio solo había sido para molestar a Albus, para verlo rabiar cuando le demostrara que no había chica en Hogwarts que se resistiera a sus encantos. Luego se había vuelto un poco personal, queriendo conservar un poco del orgullo heredado por su padre y es que sus primas le restregaron en la cara lo malo que era como conquistador cuando la niña pelirroja le ignoró olímpicamente después de un alago.

De eso habían pasado unos cuatro meses y todo aquello se había vuelto una obsesión para él. Dormía, comía y hacía todo pensando en la niña, en maneras para que Lily se fijara en él., pero nada parecía funcionar. Su último intento antes de salir de vacaciones de Navidad, había sido llevarle un oso de peluche blanco, uno de tamaño casi natural y aún así, la chica se había limitado a darle las gracias y pedirle a su primo Hugo que la ayudara a cargarlo. Scorpius no se tuvo que voltear para saber quienes eran los que se estaban riendo detrás de él.

Sin embargo, él era insistente. Él no se dejaría amedrentar por un fallo más en su larga lista de intentos con la niña. Era un reto. Era algo nuevo y eso lo animaba todavía más. Si, su orgullo estaba herido, pero él no lucía derrotado, al contrario, parecía estar disfrutando la indiferente negativa de la pelirroja, quizás porque era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría.

—¡Todas caen, Lily! ¡Ya te tocará! —gritó el rubio, divertido y sin perder la sonrisa, mirando a lo lejos como la susodicha se perdía al doblar al final del pasillo, sin prestarle mucha más atención de la que le había dado al recibir su regalo. Esa chica iba a ser suya o dejaba de llamarse como se llamaba, lo juraba.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal? ¿Comentarios, galletitas, avadas, algo?<strong>

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos seguimos leyendo pronto!**

**^^ ¡Besos!**


End file.
